


Fear

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: "What made Ethan into the man he is today?" (prompt by Rodlox)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Livejournal back in 2012. Betaed by the lovely rain_sleet_snow, all remaining mistakes are mine.

That first time he slept far away from home Patrick dreamed of his mother: he remembered her smile and felt the soft caress of her hand on his cheek. Then the touch started to burn and he woke to find a slug-like creature crawling over him. Patrick slapped it away, but his cheek stung for days, a reminder of the dangers that now surrounded him.  
  
He learned to fear even soft touches. He recoiled from all the creatures trying to stay alive, until the day when, blood staining his hands, he decided to be the one to be feared instead.

-


End file.
